AMF-101 DINN
The AMF-101 DINN is a Mobile Suit in the Cosmic Era timeline. Techology & Combat Characteristics An aerial mobile suit belonging to ZAFT, the DINN is designated as an Aerial Maneuver Fighter, thus the "AMF" in its code number. It was developed based on the ZGMF-515 CGUE and was made lighter by about 43 tons to fit its role. When flying, it can change into flight mode in which its wings unfold and the aeroshell helmet covers its head. The unfolding of the wings increases the DINN's mobility and helps with long distance flying, while the helmet helps to reduce air resistance. The price for the DINN's low weight however is thin armor; one DINN was reportedly severed in half from a collision with a F-7D Spearhead's wing. The DINN is mainly stationed at ZAFT's planetary bases and carried by the Vosgulov-classs, from which they are deployed through specialized catapults. Weapons wise, the DINN is equipped with four chest-mounted 6-tube multipurpose launchers, and stores an MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun as well as an MMI-M100 190mm anti-aircraft shotgun in the hips storage racks. During and after the first war, ZAFT created at least three variants of the DINN. These models were the AMF-103A DINN RAVEN, the AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type and the AMRF-101C AWACS DINN. Armaments ;*6-tube Multipurpose Launcher :Mounted on the chest, two on each side for a total of four launchers. Each launcher contains 6 tubes to fit various weapons or equipment. ;*MMI-M7S 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun :A standard equipment for most DINN and its variants, and is also used by CGUE. It is an improved version of GINN's machine gun, and is usually stored in the right hip storage rack and held by the right arm when in use. ;*MMI-M100 190mm Anti-aircraft Shotgun :Another standard equipment for most DINN and its variants. Although it is designated as a Anti-Air weapon, it can also be used on various targets. It is usually stored in the left hip storage rack and held by the left arm when in use. History Following ZAFT's invasion of Earth during the First Alliance-PLANT War, a new type of mobile suit was needed to grant ZAFT forces the military power to fight against the Earth Alliance's own aerial machines. On May 20, CE 71, the DINN was eventually fielded and soon became one of the standard mobile suits used by ZAFT on Earth. The suit participated in many battles on the planet, including the massive Operation Spit Break, an attack on the EA's JOSH-A base. During this attack, ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset piloted a silver-colored DINN. The suit was also stationed in some PLANT colonies, among them the ZAFT colony of Armory One. By the second war, the DINN was being slowly replaced by the more advanced and heavily armed AMA-953 BABI. Variants ;*AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type ;*AMRF-101C AWACS DINN ;*AMF-103A DINN RAVEN Gallery AMF-101 DINN Lineart 1.jpg|Lineart/Specifications/Profile AMF-101 DINN Lineart 2.jpg|Body details & weapons Amf-101.jpg amf-101-flight.jpg|Flight Mode amf-101-missilelauncher.jpg|Multipurpose Launcher amf-101-mmi-m1001.jpg|Anti-aircraft Shotgun DINN OP2.png|From the second opening of SEED DINN.png DINN (Commander).png ZAFT MS 3.png CGUE & DINNs.png GSD-Gaia-destroys-a-Dinn-(Original).jpg|Destroyed by Gaia Gundam (Original & Special Edition) GSD-Gaia-destroys-a-Dinn-(Remastered).jpg|Destroyed by Gaia Gundam (HD Remastered) DinnCmdrMABattleDestiny.png DinnMABattleDestiny.png DinnCmdrBattleDestiny.png DinnBattleDestiny.png Gunpla DINNBox.jpg|1/144 "AMF-101 Mobile DINN" (2003): box art 1-144-Collection-Series-Mobile-DINN.jpg|1/144 "AMF-101 Mobile DINN" (Front) Notes & Trivia *DINN's flight mode is similar to the FFA-02 Schwalg from Metal Armor Dragonar, a mecha anime series also produced by Sunrise. *The helmet that goes over the DINN's head during flight causes it to resemble the heads of the Mobile Suits used by the Space Revolutionary Army from After War Gundam X, such as the RMS-006 Jenice. External links *DINN on MAHQ ja:AMF-101 ディン